Mushu
Mushu is an anthropomorphic red dragon and the deuteragonist of Disney's 1998 feature film, Mulan. He is the titular character's closest companion, acting as her guardian and guide. Voices: * Eddie Murphy - English * Mark Moseley - English * Eugenio Derbez - Mexican * Koichi Yamadera - Japanese * Otto Waalkes - German * Jose Garcia - French * Carlo Boszhard - Dutch * Enrico Papi - Italian * Tonino Accolla - Italian (second movie only) * Mario Jorge Andrade - Brazilian Portuguese * Anthony Kavanagh - French Canadian He Played Tigger in Sid the Sloth (Winnie the Pooh) series He Played Zazu in The Japanese King 1 and 2: Hiro's Pride He Played Sid in Animal Age 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 He Played Horror in The Pagemaster (Dragon Rockz Style) He Played Adult Tarzan in Mushuzan (1999) He Played Donkey in Tramp (Shrek) series He Played Stitch in Sakura and Mushu 1 and 2 He Played Pua in Rukia (Moana) He Played Pepe the King Prawn in The Animals (The Muppets) series He Played Buster Moon in Sing (IceAgeForever Style) He Played Danny in Dragons Don't Dance He Played Hans (Nutcracker) in The Dragon Prince (1990) He Played Lucius Best (Frozone) in The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style) 1 and 2 He Played Alan-A-Dale in Oscar Hood He Played Aladdin in Mushuladdin (1992) He Played Basil in The Great Dragon Detective He Played Adult Simba in The Dragon King 1, 2 and 3 He Played Ratso in The Ugly Deer And Me! He Played Patchi in Walking with Dragons Gallery: Download (2).jpeg Mushu.jpg Profile - Mushu.jpg Mushu in Mulan.jpg Mushu in Mulan II.jpg Mushu (Mulan).jpg Mushu5.gif Mushu (Disney).jpg Mushu character.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Originally, Disney rejected the idea of having a dragon as Mulan's partner, but after learning that Chinese dragons could be many different sizes, the idea came back. *Eddie Murphy could not reprise his role as Mushu for Mulan II due to a clause in his contract for . Because of this, Mark Moseley replaced him. Coincidentally, Moseley has also filled in for Murphy by voicing Donkey in the Shrek video games. *Joe Pesci was originally cast as Mushu, but after a few voice tryouts, the animators didn't think that he was right for the role. *In the Disney Princess franchise, Mushu is one of the sidekicks of a Disney Princess to have a more significant role than the love interest along with the The Seven Dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Jaq and Gus in Cinderella. *In deleted scenes for Mulan, Mushu had his own song called "Keep 'em Guessing". **Coincidentally, "Keep 'em Guessing" was used as a song in Mulan Jr., a musical version of the story written for school-aged kids to perform. *In House of Mouse, we learn that his favorite foods are Kung Pao chicken and fresh roasted nuts. Drinking iced water prohibits his ability to breathe fire for a little while. *Mushu bears a resemblance to Melty from Lilo & Stitch: The Series in both appearance and color. However, unlike Melty, Mushu lacks wings and cannot fly. *Throughout the movie, Mushu refers to Khan as a "cow," and yet only once, after the Hun archers attack the cart carrying cannons with fire arrows and destroy it, Mushu says to Mulan, "Oh, sure. Save the horse." *Mushu is one of the several Disney characters to break the fourth wall, with others including Genie and Donald Duck. **In the film, when looking for Mulan during the avalanche sequence of the Tung Shao Pass, he sees some hair in the snow and, thinking it's Mulan, pulls out what's really a Hun, then quickly puts him back under the snow and sheepishly exclaims, "Nope!", to the audience. **In Kingdom Hearts, Mushu produces his own copy of the original Kingdom Hearts manga, and is annoyed to discover that he doesn't appear. *In the early concept of Mulan II, Mushu was originally going to have a love interest in the form of a female dragon that look almost identical to him. This dragon in question would have also presumably served as either Shang's confidant or family guardian. *When viewers read a fun fact about Mushu in the Disney Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters book, it says that he seems to be the only one who understands Cri-Kee's speech and often translates the little cricket's chirping. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Dragons Category:Mulan Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Bad Tempered Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Cowards Category:Scared characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Disney Characters Category:Monsters Category:Husbands Category:Angry Characters